


Party ambulance

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet gets lost in the back of a pub and relives some of his younger, wilder adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party ambulance

**Author's Note:**

> I highly reccomend you have a look on the sketch this was based off of (NSFW obviously) http://tfpsketchenblog.tumblr.com/post/114753154735/night-club-robo-glory
> 
> The sketch this was based on was drawn by the tfpsketchenblog on tumblr (not me). I have permission to write this for them.

"Its been a long time since I have seen you in a bar, Sunshine." Wheeljack smiled, leaning up against the counter. Ratchet rolled his optics at Wheeljack's remark. "I bet I can finish mine faster than you." Said Wheeljack. "I seriously doubt that, Wheeljack." Ratchet picked up his frosted mug of fizzing energon. "Alright then." Wheeljack tipped his mug at the same time Ratchet did. While Wheeljack gulped his drink down hard, all Ratchet needed do was relax and draw in the liquid. Being that the ambulance was a bit larger in frame than the racer he had the advantage.

Wheeljack had chugged about half of his drink when Ratchet sat his empty mug down as soon as he was finished. He smirked at Wheeljack as the wrecker finally emptied his glass. "Looks like you still got it." Wheeljack said before sauntering off to play a game of darts. Ratchet sat back down on his stool and took a big swig of his second mug. He wasn't a frequent of bars, at least not since his days at the academy. He may have grown to be reserved but he was far from boring. He did enjoy a cold glass of fizzy energon now and again.

Of course he did sometimes miss the days when he was back at the academy. He was a bit of a party ambulance, popular with both mechs and femmes. He would often have many late night adventures when he was not studying science or medicine. Sure, he was older now but no less impressive. He was still very handsome and strong, not to mention he had gained much experience since his youth.

Ratchet sat his empty glass on the table and headed down a long dark hallway to the facility. Fizzy energon had the tendency to filter very quickly to one's waste tank. Once he found the facility he made use of it quickly so he could return to the bar. For some reason this bar had a very confusing system of hallways. They looked quite different from when he had entered.

On the way back he took a wrong turn somewhere along the line. He was stone cold sober but everything was dark and looked the same. He entered a room that he thought for a moment was the same facility he just exited but it in fact was not. The row of stalls was a little bit...different. Ratchet almost chuckled to himself when he saw that there were a series of holes in the walls about waist level. He remembered these from his academy days. It was a fast and almost anonymous way to receive pleasure.

Unbeknownst to Ratchet, Knockout was upon his knees on the other side of the wall. Knockout got his kicks from this sort of thing, he was depraved and liked it that way. Knockout peered though the wall holding his breath as to not be noticed. He caught a glimpse of a pair sturdy red and white legs which he recognized. It took him a few moments to realize that those legs belonged to none other than the Autobots' medic.

Knockout smirked at Ratchet although Ratchet couldn't see it, nor did he have any idea. He was too busy thinking back to his wild adventures in his days at the academy. Ratchet could use a bit of a release which Knockout was more than happy to provide. He didn't outwardly admit to it but he saw that older medic was very handsome. Even if they had been on opposite sides he couldn't help having some rather impure thoughts about Ratchet on occasion.

On impulse Ratchet stuck a digit through the hole. Surely nothing would come of it. The room was as empty as it was silent. Ratchet felt something warm and wet engulf his digit before sucking for a moment. The medic groaned softly as if admitting how good it felt. Then he felt a glossa run along the underside of his digit before leaving it cold in contrast to the warmth that had engulfed it. Whomever was on the other side was certainly hungry for his spike.

Ratchet undid his plating and gave his spike a few quick strokes before inserting inside the hole. His frame pressed against the wall. Knockout didn't expect the older medic to be so eager though his spike was as impressive as expected. Its thickness matched his strong frame and his length was more than substantial. It was mostly white and grey with a red stripe running along the underside separating the two sides.

Knockout put his servos to the wall as if he were putting them to Ratchet's thighs. He ran his glossa along the underside of his spike as if tracing the stripe with his glossa. Knockout could hear Ratchet breathing in heavy as he took him into his mouth. Just knowing how much he was enjoying this made Knockout's spike harden in response. He made sure to use his glossa to tease all the sensitive places along the shaft as he moved his head back and forth. Knockout's breath grew heavy as he couldn't ignore his own throbbing spike any longer. He started taking care of his own spike with his free servo, stroking it.

The older medic moaned softly as he felt his spike being engulfed. He braced against the wall as his knees grew weak. Knockout ran his glossa against the underside again, sending wonderful shivers through Ratchet. "Primus..." A servo wrapped around the base and began stroking his length as Knockout's glossa did its work on the tip. Occasionally Knockout would let out a moan or a heavy breath over Ratchet's hardened spike.

Ratchet started to grind softly against the hand servicing him occasionally letting out groans of pleasure. Knockout then flicked his glossa over the tip before he took it into his mouth again. Ratchet tapped the wall with his knuckles as a warning to the anonymous mech on the other side of the wall. Knockout continued to suck despite the fact Ratchet was close. Knockout became rougher with his own spike which let a few beads of pre-fluid drip as his hips shook slightly. Ratchet bit his lip and let his helm fall back releasing himself into Knockout's mouth. Knockout paused, swallowing the hot transfluid that flooded his mouth. He returned to pumping his servo over his own spike allowing himself to overload, spattering the wall with transfluid.

Ratchet withdrew his spike and put it back inside it's housing. Without a word he turned and walked off to try and find his way back to the bar. Hopefully this time he would be able to make it back without getting lost again.

THE EYND.


End file.
